Different Thoughts
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: Countries will always follow their bosses' orders. No matter their real thoughts. GermanyxPrussia.


**A/N: **Hello, everyone! It's my first finished Fanfic for Hetalia, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine- Hetalia is by the super awesome Himaruya.

* * *

_Countries will always follow their bosses' orders._

---

"…Oi, West." He called from the couch.

"What is it, bruder?" Germany replied from his desk. Prussia did not answer, so the German turned to look at the older nation. Said nation was reclining on the hard couch, staring back at Germany.

"Was is los?" Germany asked again, but Prussia still did not reply. "Bruder, I have to finish these papers today, please don't bother me." Germany sighed. With his Italian ally finally gone from his home, he had time to finish all of the work he was assigned for the upcoming plans. Plans of invasion that could most definitely break out in war.

"Are they from your boss?" Germany could hear a slight hint of disgust in Prussia's voice, but he ignored it and nodded.

"Yes." He heard Prussia make a snorting noise.

"Do you believe that bat-shit boss of yours can actually take revenge on everyone for what they did to you?" Germany had heard Prussia get up from the couch, taking slow steps toward his brother.

"You forget you were also severely breached from the last war too bruder." The German retorted. Prussia was scowling, scowling deeper at his brother in irritation.

"I'm not the one going to invade Poland, despite being warned by England and Poland's alliance with that bastard and France." Prussia answered.

"You know the plan will work. You're just angry you couldn't take back part of your land by yourself." Germany smirked, seeing the irritation grow across Prussia's face. It didn't last long until Prussia was smirking himself.

"As being the awesome self I am, I'm not the least bit distracted or got side-tracked but your petty jokes, West. Tell me now, do you believe in your boss about this?" He asked.

Germany went still as Prussia came closer to the desk.

"Bruder, you're the one joking here." The younger nation said, trying to remain indifferent. Germany gulped as his composure cracked, seeing Prussia's smirk turn almost sinister- rivaling Russia's nightmare-ish smiles.

Prussia had arrived right beside Germany then, inches away. Germany quickly swiveled back towards his desk and stared forward as he quickly gathered his mask, but then Prussia's hand appeared on his shoulder, making him jump. Prussia knew he was slipping.

"Do you believe in your boss, West?" Prussia asked. Germany again nodded, still not looking at the older brother.

Prussia remained silent before he took hold of Germany's chin. He was strong enough to turn Germany's head up towards his arm despite the other nation resisting, but still held his face between his thumb and fingers with softness, most likely from his gloved hand.

Prussia could see his face, when he noticed Germany's flushed cheeks as his eyes were looking everywhere except at him.

He knew the young nation was on his last leg, his last resort by not looking him at him. They both knew if he did, he would lose.

Prussia brought his face closer to his, their noses an inch away. Germany was having a hard time looking around his head at this distance, and could stare down at his lap.

It was then their foreheads touched, did Germany bring his eyes back up, and stared back at Prussia. His bright blue to Prussia's piercing violet. He let go of his grip on his chin as his hand found support holding Germany's shoulder.

"Do you believe in him, bruder?" He whispered, his breath bouncing off of the other.

Germany's façade finally cracked.

"B-bruder…" Prussia saw his features soften; every muscle Germany had been clenching relaxing. He looked like the child-nation he first was, small and defenseless. The look of knowing nothing of the world, not even what the person in front of you was and what they were doing with you. Just like when Germany really was his little brother.

"Bruder…" Germany muttered. They both stared in silence for another moment before Germany broke it, clenching his eyes closed, while the image of Prussia was still in his retina. His eyes were nightmare-ish now, a negative black and white until the image faded from his eyes.

"I don't."

---

_As they followed his boss' orders of setting the war, they followed all instructions, no matter what._

_Only once did they voice their actual thoughts._

_

* * *

_

Notes:

_Bruder_- Brother

_Was is los_- What is it

**A/N: **Very short, but do leave a word or two, I'd really appreciate it. If you find any dumb errors, don't mind to correct me!


End file.
